


Bastard blood

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Bastard of Winterfell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon still checks she wants it, Jonsa Dream of Spring Week, Roleplay, slight dub con but it's a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She should have shaken her head, should have demanded he treat her with the respect that the Lady of Winterfell was owed.But the truth was, Sansa liked when Jon played the bastard with her. She liked it when he pressed her against a wall and fingered her, agonisingly slow before commanding her to fuck herself on his bastard fingers. She liked that Jon wouldn’t ever let her have relief until she begged, until he had the filthiest words escaping his sweet, innocent cousin’s lips. She liked how his words grew lewder the longer the night went on, how she would beg for him to fulfill all his filthy promises until she was near sobbing with desperate need for her cousin’s bastard cock.For bastard prompt in Jonsa A dream of spring week.Sequel to "As milady commands"





	Bastard blood

Her mother would be turning in her grave if she could see her now.

It hardly seemed that long ago when he had taken her in the barely reconstructed ruins of her mother's sept, and still Sansa could feel no shame for how the memory ignites her still to this day.

Sansa couldn’t help how she felt, this uncontrollable need to have him inside of her all the time. She woke in his arms, already slick with want and even when Jon fucked her achingly slow, making her almost beg, she would just want to have him again not even an hour later.

Sometimes, like today, she managed to be a little more responsible and pry herself away from him long enough to oversee her duties.

She had been in her solar for most of the morning and had emerged with the intent to get some fresh air. Jon had been in the Godswood and as they passed each other she had granted him a soft smile in greeting. Jon had simply wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her into the secluded alcove a little further down.

“I had hoped to still find you in your solar,” he murmured before he kissed her, preventing her reply. Yet, Sansa managed to wrench her head away for long enough to answer anyway.

“And why was that?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, her fingers tracing a seductive path along his arms. “Did you have need of me husband?”

He growled at her falsely innocent smile, pressing himself against her, making her forget her amusement quickly.

“I always have need of you wife,” he groaned against her ear before she felt his lips pulling upwards against her neck. “And it’s easier on the knees when I have a cushion.”

He chuckled against her neck, fully aware of the blush he had caused with the words even if he hadn’t explicitly said them, she knew full well what Jon would be doing on his knees before her.

“We don’t have time for that,” she sighed wistfully, already pouting at the thought of losing out on Jon’s very talented mouth. “I have a lot of things I need to do. Since I have been very distracted these last few days.”

“Mmm, me too,” he grinned, his hands already bunching up her skirts. “Let me give you something else then. I must keep my wife happy after all.”

She had expected him to fuck her quickly, enough to satisfy them both for now but still enough to make her yearn for him again at night. But he had merely wrapped her leg around his waist and let his hand travel along her soft thigh until it reached her small clothes.

“So wet,” he groaned as he pressed his fingers against the damp cloth. Sansa whimpered, pushing her hips up in invitation at his touch.

Jon leaned back, pressing their foreheads together as he let his fingers sneak beneath the material and gently tease the wry curls at the top of her sex. At the first gentle press against her clit, Sansa let out a needy groan, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure and her hips already rotating against his exploring fingers.

She was still amazed at the pleasure she felt with Jon, the way he was so gentle but assertive in their bed, showing her how her body could feel the most wonderful things with his fingers and his mouth and his cock.

She gasped as she felt his thick finger push easily inside of her, her head tipping back and her nails digging into his shoulders. Her eyes half opened to see him watching her and she felt the blush spreading across her cheeks at how his dark eyes were drinking in her reaction.

Another finger entered her, the wonderful fullness making her eyes shut again in bliss.

“Are you close sweetheart?” he rasped against her ear, his fingers pushing inside her so hard and fast she feared the whole castle would hear the slick sounds of her arousal as he fingered her.

“Jon,” she moaned, her careful hair style ruined against the stone walls as she turned her head, desperate to ground herself to reality, not wanting to give him even more satisfaction at how easily he affects her.

“I suppose I should let you get on with your duties,” he murmured, slowly withdrawing one finger and then the other, smirking at the desperate mewl she gifted him with.

“You bastard!” she growled before she could stop herself. Jon blinked slowly but before she could apologise, his lips curled into a predatory smile.

“Oh,” he murmured huskily, pressing his fingers against her clit in teasingly slow circles that had Sansa whimpering, pressing herself against his fingers with frantic need. “You want to play that game, do you?”

She should have shaken her head, should have demanded he treat her with the respect that the Lady of Winterfell was owed.

But the truth was, Sansa liked when Jon played the bastard with her. She liked it when he pressed her against a wall and fingered her, agonisingly slow before commanding her to fuck herself on his bastard fingers. She liked that Jon wouldn’t ever let her have relief until she begged, until he had the filthiest words escaping his sweet, innocent cousin’s lips. She liked how his words grew lewder the longer the night went on, how she would beg for him to fulfill all his filthy promises until she was near sobbing with desperate need for her cousin’s bastard cock.

Sansa whimpered as he withdrew his fingers and set her back down on the ground, ready to start again with the new game. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder and tried to compose herself enough to get into the game with him.

“You’re a filthy bastard who shouldn’t even be in the same room as me,” she hissed after a moment, giving him a look that would envy her mother. Jon’s eyes glinted as he stepped up to her until he pressed her against the wall.

“I’ve not even started with you yet,” he growled, grabbing her hands and holding them against the wall. Sansa struggled slightly, enough to fulfill the progression of the game but not enough to make Jon worry and stop.

“I’m going to fuck that tight little noble cunt of yours,” he muttered.

“You can’t!” Sansa gasped, tilting her body to push him away. “I’m promised to someone. I can’t be ruined!”

“You’re going to be ruined milady,” he promised, pushing her hands above her head and closing one of his own around her wrists to keep her in place while his spare hand bunched up her skirts.

“Get your bastard hands off me!” she snarled, closing her legs on his wandering hand as it traveled from her stocking to the bare skin of her thigh.

Jon smirked, pushing his hand between her clenched limbs to press his fingers against her small clothes. He raised an eyebrow at her at the dampness he was met with.

“What’s this?” he asked, pushing his fingers harder against the sensitive bud beneath the cloth as Sansa hissed. “Why are you so wet milady?”

“I…I…”

“You like this, don’t you?” he chuckled darkly, his fingers moving up to tease the edge of her small clothes.

“No!” she admonished, even as she parted her legs slightly.

“No?” he questioned, slipping his fingers beneath the material. “Well, I’ll soon make you milady.”

Her protest died with a high-pitched whine as he rubbed a gentle, teasing circle against her clit. Smirking, he repeated the action, pressing a little harder each time until her thighs began to tremble.

“I…stop,” she gasped weakly and Jon paused, his eyes roaming over her face until she shook her head slightly, letting him know she was just acting in character of the game. Instantly, Jon resumed his movements.

“You’re going to cum against my bastard fingers,” he commanded. “Get that cunt soaking wet so I can just slide my cock right in and take you.”

“Ah, I won’t,” she cried, biting her lip to stifle the moans building in the back of her throat. He pushed himself against her trapping her against his body and the wall, his knee wedged between hers, prying her legs open as his fingers kept rolling in tight, fast circles.

“No, oh, oh,” Sansa cried out, her thighs trembling, stomach clenching with warning.

“That’s it,” Jon purred, nipping at her neck, suckling a mark against her pulse point. “Show me how much you love a bastard between your legs, milady.”

She bit into his shoulder to stop her cry but the rush of liquid soaking Jon’s fingers and wrist meant hiding her climax was pointless.

“Gods, you’re soaking,” he groaned, slipping his fingers down through her slick folds. “Do you want more, milady?”

She shook her head weakly, even as her hips rolled invitingly. Jon hummed, pressing the tip of his finger against her entrance, not enough to penetrate her but enough to tease her, enough to know if she moved her hips just a little, he could slip it inside her.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I can give you more. All you have to do is say it.”

“I can’t,” she whimpered, biting her lip in a mock show of innocence.

“Say you want me to take you and I will,” he commanded, the tip of his fingers circling her entrance. He had to bite back a groan at the way her hole twitched, tempting him to forget the game.

“Please,” Sansa whimpered.

“Please what, milady?”

A soft mewl escaped her lips, her cheeks flushed so prettily as she turned her head. Jon eased the tip of his finger inside of her, huffing out a harsh breath as he fought the urge to plunge it deep inside of her, curl it into the sweet spot that had her gasping and pulsing around him.

“Please…take me.”

“You want my bastard cock inside that noble little cunt of yours?” he asked, sliding his finger out and then slowly easing it back in, slipping past the first knuckle. Sansa nodded frantically. “Say it.”

“Please!” She shook her head, pulling it back to give him a pleading look but Jon could only focus on her eyes, near black with her pleasure and begging him for more.

“Please…” he prompted her. “Say it, milday. Say please fuck my tight royal cunt with your big bastard cock.”

“Gods Jon, please!” she whined, shifting her hips so his finger slipped deeper inside of her. Jon growled, pulling the finger out harshly.

He lowered her leg and grabbed her hips, flipping her around and pressing himself against her back until her body was right against the wall. His hand seized her skirts and yanked them up until her small clothes were visible.

Without warning, he brought his other hand down over her ass, making her squeak, although she pushed her ass back, inviting him to do it again.

“Ladies do as they are told,” he growled, giving her three hard consecutive smacks before he ran a soothing hand over the soft cheeks. “If I told you to bend over and let me fuck this tight little arse, you’d do it. Because good ladies behave themselves.”

“I don’t have to behave for a bastard,” she growled. Jon smirked, finally undoing his laces as he held her skirts up.

“No,” he agreed, pulling his leaking cock from his breeches. “Because bastards just take.”

He wrenched her small clothes down to her thighs and pulled her back until his cock was bumping through her folds, covering himself with her arousal.

“Lets see if you’re intended still wants you after I make you mine,” he whispered, sliding the tip of his cock inside her. "Or maybe you'll no longer want him after having my bastard cock inside of you!" 

Sansa groaned, hips pushing back instinctively and Jon chuckled, giving her ass another light smack at the action, only to hiss when it caused her cunt to clench around his half buried manhood.

“Gods, I just slip right in,” he moaned, closing his eyes as he pushed all the way inside of her, his groin flush against her ass. “Your little royal cunt was so greedy for my bastard cock after all.”

Sansa’s hands clutched at the cold stone in front of her, her breath harsh as she felt herself flutter around him at his filthy words.

“That’s it,” he crooned, circling his hips slowly, easing himself out and then in again, achingly slowly. “I’ll give you what you want sweetheart.”

“Please,” she moaned. Jon gave a hard thrust, making Sansa gasp, her head tilting back. Jon repeated the action once, twice.

“You’re going to cum on my bastard cock, milady,” he muttered, nipping at her earlobe. “And then I’ll make you cum again. Just because I can, because I know how much you love it.”

He gripped her hips tight, pulling her back to meet his thrusts. Sansa muffled her cries against her arm, her legs attempting to shut against the intense, desperate feeling of arousal flooding through her. Jon growled at the action, wedging his knee between hers and jerking it harshly, causing her legs to spread as wide as they could with her small clothes still tight above her knees. His ankles found there way against her own, holding her open.

“You’re going to take it, milday,” he warned, slamming her down on his cock. “You’re going to take it again and again.”

“Yes,” she cried at last, her release dangling just before her, the need to feel that bliss making her give in. “Yes, you can do whatever you want…please.”

“Whatever I want?” he chuckled, letting a hand stroke up the side of her dress until it was at her breast, one finger trailing a soft path across the tops of them as they strained against her bodice, heaving with her want, desperate to be freed. “You’d let me play with these?”

“Yes!” Sansa whined, pressing her forehead against her arm, gasping in deep breathes to try and hold off until he was done teasing her. Ladies did what they were told after all.

“Good girl,” he hissed, his thrusts still steady enough to promise it wasn’t nearly over for him, but edging her closer to the edge. “I’m going to play with your lovely tits next time. I’ll rub them and pinch them until they’re as hard as my cock. You’d let me do that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, do whatever you want to me!” she sobbed, her hand slipping down to her cunt. Jon growled a warning and she whimpered, but let her hand bunch into her skirts instead.

“I’d suck on them like a newborn babe. I bet you’d be so wet when I was done, wet enough for me to slip inside of you with no resistance, just like now. You love having a bastard taking you, don’t you?”

She nodded helplessly. “Please, I…I…”

Her plea became lodged in her throat as his hand cupped her jaw, thumb tracing a slow path long her parted lips.

“What about this?” he grunted. “Would you let me fuck this sweet little mouth?”

She closed her lips around the tip of his thumb, smirking at the hiss it wrenched from him. Although, the hard thrust he gave in return made her smirk die and a needy groan was ripped from her instead.

“So eager to suck my bastard cock,” he taunted. “I’m going to take that mouth next time too, make you take all of my cock, make you swallow my bastard seed. And if you don’t swallow it all, I’ll spank you.”

Sansa whined, feeling her eyes rolling back as she tensed. Jon growled out a curse as she tightened around him, his free hand gripping her hip hard to steady them both.

“Told you that your noble cunt was greedy for some bastard cock,” he teased as Sansa slumped forward, completely pliant in the afterglow of her climax.

Jon gripped her hip tighter, slowly guiding her back into a rhythm that soon had the soft mewls climbing up her throat.

He let his hand leave her mouth and glide across her neck and down her back until it reached the edge of her small clothes. He let his fingers dip beneath the material, tracing the soft curve of her ass with an appreciative hum.

His thumb found her puckered entrance and Sansa gasped as he circled it gently.

“And what about here?” he asked, biting back the needy groan threatening to escape him. He was on the edge, ready to spill but he needed one last peak from her.

“Only a filthy bastard would want to fuck someone there,” Sansa growled back. Jon smiled, taking the bait.

She keened as the tip of his thumb pressed against the tight ring, circling slowly until finally it slipped in.

“Next time, I’ll show you how much of a bastard I am,” he promised, his hips slamming hard into hers. “I’ll fuck that pretty noble ass of yours and you’ll love every second of it.”

Sansa bit into her arm again to hide her scream as she fell into another peak. Jon groaned, eyes clenching shut as he finally gave in.

“Going to fill this royal cunt with my bastard seed,” he warned, slamming into her pulsing cunt, and releasing his seed as promised.

Sansa shifted as he continued to rock gently, ringing out the last of his pleasure. She couldn’t stop the whine that escaped as he retreated his thumb and cock, leaving her empty.

“Thank you for indulging me,” she whispered, finally turning to face him.

Jon smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple and pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I quite like it myself, in case you didn’t notice,” he laughed, nuzzling his cheek against her own. Sansa hummed contentedly, letting her head rest against his shoulder and trying not to think about the world out with this little heaven, where she still had many things to do today.

“Besides,” Jon whispered, voice deepening with arousal again. “Maybe the lady can punish the bastard later.”

Sansa shifted her head back to look at him, smirking as she gave his ass a light smack that made him jerk and splutter in surprise.

“Yes, perhaps she will,” she teased.


End file.
